<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternally Protected by RequiemInfinit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791445">Eternally Protected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemInfinit/pseuds/RequiemInfinit'>RequiemInfinit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Homestuck, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Larry causes chaos.], M/M, Post-Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, sorry for the walls of text, this was written in a high school writing class</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemInfinit/pseuds/RequiemInfinit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years of waiting have gone by, and it's finally time for Phoenix and Miles wedding. this is mostly an Ace Attorney fan fiction, with the others just being briefly mentioned. my first serious work!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternally Protected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heya! thanks for clicking, i'm a little nervous, but i hope this goes well. please comment any criticisms you have, thank you!-Blu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;<br/>
Phoenix had been waiting for this day for what felt like forever. Finally, finally they had found a place, someone to do the ceremony, and some decent catering. The two year wait would be over and, in about three hours, Phoenix Wright would be Phoenix Wright-Edgeworth.<br/>
The aforementioned young man was currently fussing over the beginnings of his outfit in front of the mirror. He was wearing a pale pink undershirt, with his hat resting on a table for later use. “Does this shirt make me look fat?” he looks behind him, at his best man, Apollo Justice. Apollo chuckles good naturedly “you look great, boss. I’m sure Mr. Edgeworth will be stunned.” Phoenix smiled, and hugged his young apprentice “thanks Apollo. You look great too. I’m sure Klavier will definitely notice” he smiles as the other blushes. “S-shush, we’re..it’s not like that!” the young defense attorney blushed, and Phoenix ruffled his hair “sure, you aren’t. Don’t worry, I used to say the  same about me and Miles” Apollo groans, and shoves the other playfully. Phoenix places the hat on his head, when someone knocks on the door. “Phoenix...help, please..” the slightly exasperated voice of his soon to-be husband, Miles Edgeworth, rings through the door. Phoenix goes to answer it when Apollo stops him “<br/>
Boss, don’t let him in! He’ll see you in your outfit, it’s bad luck!” Edgeworth sighs in mock despair “please, dearest, I’ll close my eyes, if you’ll just take Trucy and the children for a little while!”<br/>
Phoenix chuckles “send them in, I’ll keep them out of trouble for a bit.” Edgeworth sighs in relief “thank you, dear, I’ll be forever in your debt” a second later, Phoenix hears Miles’ sister, Franziska, coming down the hallway “Miles! there you are, come on; you’ve got to get in your suit!” he giggles as Franziska bustles Miles away.<br/>
A second later the door flies open, and a teenage girl, young boy, and young girl  run in. The teen girl is Trucy Wright, sixteen. She has chocolate hair, and bright blue eyes. She’s Phoenix’s adopted daughter, and his little princess. She’s dressed in a powder blue ball gown, a white rose in her hair “daddy!” she embraces her father, and he hugs back “hey, pretty girl! Miss Emmy did wonders with your dress” she nods, and the other boy runs up “It sure was nice of you to ask the Professor to marry you two!” Phoenix ruffled the hair of the little boy, Luke. He has soft cream-brown hair, and shiny black eyes, and was wearing a pale blue suit. He was the apprentice of Professor Layton, the man marrying Phoenix and Miles. “And it’s nice of you to agree to being our ring bearer” Phoenix looks at the last child to enter the room, she had brown hair, in two shades that swirled together like ice cream. She’s wearing a pale pink dress, and has a pink bow in her hair instead of the usual red one. “You look great, Flora. Got your basket?”<br/>
The girl smiles and holds up a white woven basket filled with flowers” all ready for flower-girling, Mister Wright!” she chuckles, and Phoenix smiles.<br/>
“Well, I'm pretty sure Gumshoe and his kids would like help with the wedding cake...” that’s all he needs to say before the three start cheering “okay, okay. Why don’t you help them?” Trucy salutes her father “on it, daddy!” She leads the way out of Phoenix’s room. He smiles, and looks at Apollo “Anything else we need to handle, or do we have a few hours of peace?” the other man looks over a list on an iPad “Cake is covered by Gumshoe, Mars, and Jupiter, along with Trucy, Luke, and Flora. Venus has set up a small playpen for Maxine and the other little kids. Layton’s all ready, Larry’s getting the limo, but Petunia’s with him, so it should be fine. Violet and Hizashi are setting up chairs, and Klavier is talking with the band right now. Everything’s going smoothly!” he grins at the other “ that being said, Maya and the other girls’ dresses have arrived, so I’ll shoot them a message real quick. We’ll be right on schedule!” Apollo did that, and finally. Sat down. “We have a few hours to ourselves...at last.” Phoenix sighs, and sits on the sofa. “....you think we’re making the right choice? Me and Miles, i mean” he looks up at the other “ I know it seems silly to ask that now, but i worry-”<br/>
“Boss”<br/>
Apollo looks at Phoenix and places a hand on his shoulder “believe me, there’s no better couple I can see this happening to.”  he smiles, and hugs him. Phoenix hugs back. They eventually put some tea on, and drink Earl Gray while Phoenix puts on the rest of his outfit</p><p>	Miles was not panicking. Despite what Franziska said, he was NOT  panicking. It’s just he couldn’t find his tie..oh, here it is. Or the fact that he just heard a very loud crash-oh, it was just Maya’s video game. Or the-<br/>
“Stop worrying, Miles.” Franziska sighed, fixing his bowtie. He was dressed in a black suit,with a red rose boutineer. His black hair tie was waiting on the table. “I know I shouldn't be as...fearful, as I am, but what if everything goes wrong today? What if he leaves me at the altar? Or worse, during the vows?” Miles sighs, rubbing his head. Franziska giggles. “Relax, dear brother, Phoenix isn’t that type of person...besides, if he does something stupid like that, I’ll whip him into shape!” as if to make her point more prominent, she takes out her long, leather whip, and smacks the ground with it. Miles chuckles “He’s not that foolish, Franny.” He looks in the mirror “I've got five minutes..his party will be there in ten, right?” His sister nods, taking the opportunity to tie up his hair “well, with that, I think your ready, little brother”<br/>
He looks at her for a second, and they hug “thank you...for looking out for me, Franny” she grins up at him “No problem, little brother.” a knock is heard, and Dick Gumshoe opens the door. “They’re all ready for you, Mr. Edgeworth!” Miles nods, and stands up. Franziska offers him her arm “let’s go face your future husband, little brother.”  The three of them head out to the garden.</p><p>Phoenix and his party was  only a few minutes late, and that’s thanks to Maya, who decided sleeping on the job was a great course of action, but they managed to arrive at the chapel on time. Phoenix is holding a bouquet of red and blue roses (who knew Jupiter had such a green thumb?) and is only shaking a little. He’s with his wedding party: Apollo, Trucy, Maya, Larry, and Larry’s girlfriend Petunia, just outside the door to the main chapel. Larry grins, all dressed up in a tan suit. “Ready, Nickie?” he asks, looking over at Flora, who was jumping excitedly. “Yes..let’s do this.” the door opens up, and Klavier starts playing the wedding march. Flora enters first throwing blue and red poppies down the aisle.  The chapel is packed, friends, family, and old clients fill the pews of the white building which is decorated with blue and red flowers and stained glass. Phoenix can see a few familiar faces, Such as Nahyuta, Ema, Maggey, and his Mother, Luna. Hizashi is next to his girlfriend, Violet. Jupiter is holding his little sister, Mars’, hand. With his older sister Venus beside them. She’s holding her daughter, Maxine-Saturn.<br/>
Luke enters behind Flora, focusing rather intently on the wedding rings. Then, Phoenix walked in. All eyes were on him, and for once, he wasn’t freaked out by it. He was wearing a white taffeta suit with a pink undershirt, along with a medium sized train, which was being carried by Trucy, Larry, and Maya. His hat had a white veil attached, which was long enough to cover his face. Apollo, in a black suit, and a top hat with a ribbon tied around on it, walked beside him, their arms wrapped around each other. They arrive at the front of the altar, and Phoenix stands beside Miles, who is wearing his black suit, and his gray hair is tied up in a short ponytail. His party consists of his sister, Franziska, who’s standing to his right in a bright blue fitted dress. Beside her is Gumshoe, in a deep green suit, who’s only crying a little,and is being comforted by Kay, in a pink dress who’s standing to his right. Bringing up the rear is Simon Backquill, one of Edgeworth’s most trusted friends. He’s wearing a black kimono. On Phoenix’s left stands Apollo, followed by Trucy, Larry, alongside his girlfriend, Petunia, who’s in a bright red dress, and Maya, who’s in a shimmery purple dress. Phoenix and Miles then both look at the officiant, Professor Layton, a long time friend of Phoenix. He was wearing a black suit,and had gone to all the trouble of adding a flower to his usual hat.<br/>
Layton smiled gently at them both, then looked to the assembled crowd “Good afternoon, Ladies, Gentlemen, and Friends. We have come together today to witness the union of two men whose love has survived the toughest, and the strangest circumstances life can offer.” a few chuckles are heard from the audience, and Miles gently elbows Phoenix, who rolls his eyes lightly. Professor Layton nods “I understand you both have written your own vows. Miles, would you like to go first?” Edgeworth nods, and he and Phoenix turn to face each other, and Miles takes his love’s hands<br/>
“Phoenix, this should go without saying, but I utterly adore you. We’ve been through hell, but we’ve still managed to come out stronger. You’ve protected and defended me, and I vow to do the same to you for the rest of our lives.” Phoenix grins, and wipes a tear from his face “gosh...you and your sweet words.” Professor Layton chuckles “Phoenix, I do believe it’s your turn” Phoenix takes a deep breath “Miles, you mean the world to me. You’ve helped me through the darkest time in my life, and I'm thankful you’re here now. Just as we’ve  defended each other in the past, I’m going to protect you for the rest of my life” Miles smiles, and tightens his hands around Phoenix's upper arms.<br/>
Professor Layton smiles “Luke, may we have the rings?” The boy smiles proudly, and offers the cushion with the rings on it, first to Miles, then to Phoenix. Mile holds Phoenix’s hand up, and slips a simple gold band onto it. The ring reads ‘eternal’ on the side., encrusted in diamond “with this ring, I thee wed” he mutters looking and the veil framing Phoenix’s face. Phoenix takes the other ring, this one with the word ‘protected’ engraved into it. He places it on Miles’ finger “with this ring, I thee wed”<br/>
Professor Layton Clamps his hands “by the power invested in me, I Pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.” Miles picks up Phoenix, lifts the veil, and kisses him deeply to the sound of cheering and clapping.<br/>
Apollo is grinning like a cat, Maya is laughing, Larry is hugging Petunia and crying, Trucy is jumping up and down, Franzieska is smiling softly, and Gumshoe is sobbing openly. Simon places a hand on Miles shoulder, and he and Phoenix look up.<br/>
“Edgeworth-Wright-Dono, your car is ready. I suggest you leave before the crowd goes wild. We’ll see you at the reception” Miles nods, and Grabs Phoenix’s Arm “you heard the man, love.” Phoenix nods “Everyone, We’ll meet at Lyrical Catering Hall at 9:00!” Larry shouts “my girlfriend and her sister did the catering!” a few laughs sound out, and before Phoenix can say anything else, Miles starts leading him down the aisle. Phoenix haphazardly throws his Poppy  bouquet, which lands in the arms of a flustered Apollo, who’s standing next to Klavier. The piano plays “Like Real People Do” as the two enter a limousine outside, and drive off to their hotel.<br/>
A few hours later, the Lyrical Catering hall was jam packed, now with few more people who couldn’t make it to the wedding, such as the Hazbins, the Alternia Group, the Order of the Phoenix,, Dumbledore’s Army, and the Sweet Jazz Association. The old building was decorated with white silk ribbons, and white roses. Miles and Phoenix are currently snuggling on a couch, since it's a few minutes before dinner, and it'll be awhile before they both can sleep. Mars is dancing her older brother around the room, with his friends cheering them on. The Professor is talking with Kanaya, while holding his sleeping son, Alfendi, as the toddler had run himself rampant earlier.  Violet and Petunia had already set up their drink station and were already taking and making drink requests. Gumshoe is keeping a somewhat close eye on Trucy and the other kids. All in all, it’s a somewhat chaotic, but still lovely reception.<br/>
After a few minutes of quiet dozing, the two are eventually woken up by a soft radio crackling sound. Alastor, a Hazbin, and demon associate of the two, smiles down at them. “Excuse me, gentlemen, hate to interrupt such a tender moment, but Miss Violet just informed me dinner was ready, and we can’t start without you two”<br/>
Miles shakes himself up, gently tapping Phoenix's shoulder. “Looks like dinner’s already set up, Phoenix '' The other yawns, and rubs his eyes as Miles stands up, offering his hand to the other. Phoenix takes it, and they both walk over to the table, Larry leading the applause as the two sit at the table. Violet wipes her forehead, walking in the middle of the room “dinner’s ready, but the grooms simply must go first...Larry, shush, you can go after” she rolls her eyes at her sister's boyfriend, and the newlyweds head to the buffet, eventually followed by everyone else.  It’s amazing, as it has to come to be expected of the Orchidee cafe..  Dinner itself was a noisy affair, most of the people in the hall chatting with others they've never met before. Larry was chatting with the Princess of Hell herself, Charlie. Beside him, Petunia was talking to Zora, one of the Inscribed<br/>
These groups met through the members of the unconventional party sitting at a table a few feet away; Jupiter Galatictis-Gumshoe, who was simultaneously eating alfredo and balancing his little sister on his lap, was the unofficial leader of this group, and the adopted son of Dick Gumshoe. Next to him sat Lukas Bain-Marie, an Inscribed who happened to meet Jupiter at the Saint Ivory Interdimensional Railway.  He was currently using his epithet, melt, to make some cheese dip for his bread, and to show off, just a touch. To his left was Julienne, or Juli, Snape. She was drinking some Butterbeer, grinning, and untying her braid. The person near her  at the table wasn’t...exactly human, due to the gray skin and tall curly horns. Her name was Moriah, better known as Moey. She was munching on candy.  Beside  Moey was a small boy with long white hair, jackal ears, and a tail. This was  Alabaster, a demon boy, who Lived in the Hazbin hotel. He's currently growling over chicken. The final person at the table was a young looking girl, with green and brown hair, and blue eyes, sucking on a candy straw. This was Boelyn, or  Green Sleeves, a young vampire. The six of them had met at the train station, ending up in the same car during a power outage. After that incident, they exchanged numbers, and they met up with each other a lot..leading,inevitably, to their families meeting. A few strong friendships were formed, and..well, here we are.  After some more chatting, good food, and chasing the smaller kids around, Petunia and Violet roll in a giant cake, decorated with buttercream frosting, white sugar roses, and candy pearls. Violet was covered in a tiny bit of frosting, an awkward smile coming to her face “w-we had to frost a few minutes ago...didn’t have time to change..” she blushes, walked to her chair, as Petunia hands the cake server to Miles and Phoenix, as Phoenix stands Miles up, practically dragging him to the cake. Miles giggles, eventually standing next to his husband. Taking the cake server. They cut into it, taking the first slice. A loud applause starts up. Petunia winks at her sister, and wheels the cake back to cut it for everyone else.<br/>
The cake is a strawberry shortcake variant, with cherry syrups and cherries slipped in between the yellow cake layers. What occurs after the cake is officially served to everyone can only be described as barely controlled chaos. It starts out with everyone lining up...until Gamzee cuts in front of Harry. Then, people break formation, and just start grabbing pieces, barely avoiding knocking each other over. Layton grabs a few pieces, hurriedly darting back to his kids, handing them the cake. Alastor simply teleports his group slices, wearing himself out a touch. Lukas and Percy do a small balancing act with the plates full of cake, bringing them to the table, while Juli simply floats her over.<br/>
After the cake is served, someone breaks out the champagne, and sparkling grape juice. Larry stands up, tapping his fork on his glass, raising his cup as everyone looks at him.“to Nick and Edgy, here’s to you, and the party, let’s hope this Marriage thing lasts a week!” a few people, laugh, and everyone raises their glasses in a toast. Miles huffs, indigent, and Phoenix just smile and rolls his eyes. Eventually, Apollo stood up, borrowing a microphone from Jupiter. “Alright..i did have a speech prepared...but i spilled champagne on it, so i’m going to improvise” he clears his throat “phoenix, thanks for looking after Trucy all these years when I couldn’t, thanks for bringing me out of Khura’in, and, all in all, thanks for being a great mentor, and father figure.” he smiles, and the room erupted in applause. Apollo stepped down, and a few more people gave speeches, Larry, Trucy, Gumshoe..it seemed to go on until Jupiter started up the DJ station.  Larry Guides petunia to the Floor when “ Walk me Home” comes on. Lukas and His girlfriend Cordelia dance to “Calm Down” and everyone eventually dragged themselves, and sometimes their partner to the floors, except Miles and Phoenix, who wait for a certain song to come on. Finally, “Put Your Head On My Shoulder” comes one, and Miles leads Phoenix out, the floor clearing for them as they began to slow dance, and the lights dim a little.<br/>
As the song croons on. Miles looks and phoenix, who’s laying his head on his chest “phoenix?” Miles mutters, as the other looks up at him “was today as good as you hoped?: he asked, and looked away, a bit  nervous. Phoenix hummed an little, and thought “no..” Miles face Fell “it’s Better!” Phoenix giggles, and Miles breathes a sigh of relief “heh, silly Man…” he mutters, and the two walts until the end of the song, happy to finally be eternally protected in each others arms.</p><p> </p><p>				END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>